


Tell-Tale Signs

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Morgause stands up to a dangerous client. Morgana starts to face what has happened to her.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>189. Evidence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell-Tale Signs

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Tell-Tale Signs  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Morgause, Sarrum  
**Summary:** Morgause stands up to a dangerous client. Morgana starts to face what has happened to her.  
**Warnings:** abuse  
**Word Count:** 736  
**Prompt:** 189\. Evidence  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #20

**Tell-Tale Signs**

Morgause walked out of her office into the sitting room. She stopped short when she saw who was sitting there. “What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until next week.”

“I thought you might accommodate me.” Rex Sarrum swirled his drink. “Where is that delectable plaything I had on my last visit. I haven't seen her.”

“She's gone. She decided this life wasn't for her.” Morgause smiled. “I have several others to choose from.”

“No.” Sarrum stood up and put down his drink. He walked towards Morgause. “I want her.”

“I told you. She's not here. She left.” Morgause looked around and noticed that the sitting room was suspiciously empty for that time of the evening. “Why do you want her? You nearly killed her.”

“It’s not every day that I get a duke’s daughter as my plaything.” Sarrum gave her a devilish grin.

Sarrum was just inches from Morgause now. She could smell the awful cologne he was wearing.

“You knew.” Morgause started to tremble. She was more than a little afraid of him at that moment.

“That she was the daughter of Duke Pendragon? Yes. That's why I didn't quibble about price with you like I usually do. She was special.” Sarrum ran his finger along Morgause’s jaw line and smiled. “Besides she screamed really loud.”

“You almost killed her.” Morgause took a step back. “Pendragon would have had us both killed if she had died.”

Sarrum chuckled. “So he did know she was here, eh? I knew that bastard had an evil streak. Get her to come back so I can play with her again.”

“No.” Morgause took another step and hit the door frame with her back.

Sarrum grabbed her by the arms. “Do as I say, Morgause, or I will just use you for my plaything. I won’t be as careful with you as I was with the duke’s daughter.”

“I cant. Besides, if you kill me I have an insurance policy.” Morgause struggled against his grip. “Interpol will receive a large packet of photos and GPS coordinates for all your playthings that I had to bury. It’s all the evidence they would need to keep you in a hole for the rest of your life. You wouldn’t want that now, would you? Oh and I have several copies being sent by different people. Just in case.”  

Sarrum released her. “You are a cold hearted bitch. Do you know that?”

“Yes and it serves me well.” Morgause side stepped him and went to the door way. “Gina! Mr. Sarrum would like your company tonight. Be a good girl and go get his usual room ready.” She turned to look at Sarrum. There! You are accommodated. Happy now?”

Sarrum growled as he stalked out of the room and up the stairs.

Morgause took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It was only a matter of time before he would kill her and she knew it.

Morgana stood in the bathroom looking at her bruises in the mirror. She frowned at the fact that there was still so many of them. She was so intensely focused on them that jumped when someone knocked at the door. 

“Morgana? Are you all right?” Merlin called to her from the other side of the door. “Do you need me to come in?”

Morgana opened the door a crack and shook her head. “I was just looking at my bruises. I was trying to see if they were healing.”

“Let me in. I’ll check them for. Let me see.” Merlin looked around before he entered the bathroom. He walked around her in the small bathroom as he looked her over.

Morgana stood naked in front of him. She was still covered with bruises but they were healing. The surgery scar would be the only thing left to remind her of that night if she ever regained her memory.

“They’re healing.” Merlin cupped her face. He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. “And so are you.”

Morgana nodded and tried not to cry but she failed. “Thank you Merlin.”

“I’m a doctor. It’s my job.” Merlin gave her a soft kiss on the lips and wiped away her tears again. “Get dressed and I will bring you some tea before bed.”

Morgana nodded as Merlin slipped out of the bathroom. She took one last look before pulling her nightdress over her head.    


End file.
